Planned Seduction
by KellyAnnie
Summary: A fun, House/Cam romp at a conference.


**Author's Note:** I can't quite remember what I wrote this in response to, but I do remember that the requester wanted cane smut. And oh, did she get it. As you know, the charries aren't mine! And this is rated M for a very good reason. Proceed at your own discretion!  
--

It had all started out innocently. Honestly, it had. He needed someone to go to the stupid conference with and he wasn't about to take blackie or the wombat. Cuddy had forbidden him from taking Wilson, claiming that he wouldn't actually go to any of the speeches. Cameron was his last resort.

So who else could he take? He'd have to ask the sweet, unsuspecting one who didn't know how to be mean … and who might jump him. Then again, Chase might do the same thing. So Cameron was obviously still the better option, even if she was a last resort. All he had to do was ask her without her assuming he actually wanted her to be there.

Wilson suggested intimidation tactics. House refused and managed to catch Cameron right before she left for the night. "Cameron," he called out to her, nodding for her to come into his office.

Cameron frowned slightly and stuck her head in the door. "Yeah?" Her eyes followed for a moment as House tossed a ball between his hands.

"What are your plans for next weekend?"

"I'm washing my hair," she said flatly.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to _date_ you," he sneered. "I need someone to go to a conference with me. Cuddy's insisting that I go and take a babysitter."

Cameron opened the door all the way and leaned against the thin frame, crossing her arms. "That's because you need a babysitter. I don't like babysitting grown men."

"Come on," he said, grabbing his cane and pushing out of his seat. "You'll get a Friday off of work and a whole weekend to sit in some grand hotel room, order free room service, and watch movies."

"I have more productive things to do, House," she said irritably, switching her bag from her right shoulder to her left. "Why not ask Foreman?"

"He'll actually make me go to the speeches."

"And you think I won't?" she asked, surprised. "I'm not the pushover you make me out to be. How about Chase?"

"He'll try to jump me," House grumbled, tapping his cane irritably on the floor. "Of course, that's a concern with taking you, as well. But I think I can take you down. You're tiny."

Cameron didn't look amused. "Forget it." She turned and walked out of the office, leaving diagnostics.

House frowned and followed her out. "What will it take to get you to go?" he asked snappishly. "At this point, I'll do just about anything."

She stopped walking and turned slowly, a small, sly smile on her face. "Anything?"

_Oh, shit_. "Just about anything," he reiterated.

"I want you to drive… And I want to take the bike."

House blinked. "That's … it? You'll go if I drive and we take the bike?"

Cameron took a deep breath and let a confident smile settle on her face, walking slowly until she stood just centimeters away from House. "Do you know how great it feels for a woman to have all of that power between her legs?" she asked, her tone low and almost husky. "It's addictive."

If House were a less disciplined man, his jaw would have hit the floor. Was Cameron trying to _seduce_ him? "I know something that has less power than a bike but is just as addicting," he sparred with a smirk. She was in way over her head… No one could outdo him in a verbal sexual battle.

"Good to know," she replied with a smile. "So are we taking the bike?"

"We're taking the bike," he answered slowly. "Don't you want to know what the thing with less power is that's just as addicting?"

The smile melted into a smirk and she turned to walk away. "Maybe I'll find out all on my own," she called over her shoulder.

House watched her leave, mentally keeping score. So that was one for her… No problem. He'd fix that next weekend.

--

The Thursday before the conference, House checked to be sure he had everything he needed packed into his overnight bag. He was glad it had straps, since his bike definitely couldn't carry luggage. He'd just have Cameron carry it since she was riding bitch anyway. What really bothered him was that they had to leave today.

Cameron was driving to meet him at his place and then they'd head out so that he could catch the first speech Friday morning, which he was dreading. And he knew she'd force him to go, the evil little witch. He frowned when he heard a knock on the door and glanced at the clock. The ever-prompt Dr. Cameron had arrived, luggage in a duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

He opened the door and tossed her his bag. "You're carrying the bags."

Cameron caught the bag with a muffled sound and glared at House. "Why don't you get saddlebags?" she griped.

House gave her a bland look. "I don't normally ride when I need to go somewhere that includes me taking an overnight bag or two." He grabbed up his keys and his cane and locked the door as he stepped outside. Once they were at the bike and had both climbed on, House smirked. "Ready to have lots of power between your legs?" he asked calmly.

Cameron grinned and put his helmet on. "Like you wouldn't believe." She wrapped her arms around his waist as he revved the engine, making sure to press her breasts into his back. After all, she considered, it was perfectly all right to sexually harass … and arouse … her boss.

If she were to be completely honest with herself, she'd admit that she'd agreed to go to the conference for one reason: time alone with House. She knew he was attracted to her; it wasn't debatable after the looks he'd tossed her way whenever she made a comment about sex at work. If she played her cards right, she could seduce him and have him in bed all weekend.

Maybe even a few days after the weekend. Who knew?

House clenched his jaw as he rode toward the hotel where the conference was being held. Every bump, every turn, every little lane shift, and Cameron would tighten her hold ever-so-slightly and he could feel her breasts pressing into his back as well as a good amount of heat radiating on his back from a certain area of her anatomy that, if he let his mind wander to, would lead to him getting into an accident. He should have known better than to give in and bring the bike… He really should have. Apparently, this weekend was going to be a lot more fun than he'd originally thought; especially if Cameron thought she was actually going to _win_ at this little seduction game that she'd started.

All he had to decide was if he actually wanted to give in and sleep with her. All right, so he _knew_ he wanted to. And he knew that they could keep it quiet at work. But he was almost twice her age and she was … well … _Cameron_. Her fluff might rub off on him and then he'd wear a pink tee shirt and everyone would know he'd caught her disease.

He pulled into a spot at the hotel and grabbed his cane out of the hook on the side of his bike. He let Cameron get off first so that he could grab his right leg and bring it over the side without pushing her off the back. "Enjoy the ride?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

She gave him a look that he could only describe as sultry and tossed him his helmet and his bag. "More than you know," she murmured before sauntering off to the hotel entrance.

He watched her go for a moment, stunned. She was serious about this, wasn't she? He shook his head to clear it and followed her into the hotel, giving the concierge their information. They were given adjoining suites on the fifth floor, and took the elevator up. House, being House, couldn't resist an opportunity to both confront and embarrass Cameron. "So tell me … is it always that warm between your legs?"

Cameron blanched slightly and House smirked. "You know how the human body works," she responded, trying to keep her cool. "Two bodies close together produce plenty of body heat."

"Uh huh. So the vibrating seat under your ass and my leather jacket on your thighs had nothing to do with it?"

The blanching turned to blushing. "Not really, no." When the doors opened to the fifth floor, she practically bolted to her room.

House smirked as he entered his own. This weekend was going to be absolutely wonderful, even if he _did_ have to go to a few boring speeches. Irking, embarrassing, and arousing Cameron would more than make up for the presentations that he'd have to sit through.

--

By Friday afternoon, House had come up with a wonderful, foolproof plan. He would ask Cameron to come to dinner with him that evening, seeing as she didn't have any plans. During dinner, he'd play with her; wind her up and let her stew a while. On Saturday, he'd ask her to lunch and play with her some more. He was positive that by the end of the lectures on Saturday, he'd have her beneath him and begging for release. And, oh, but he was looking forward to that moment.

He caught sight of the woman who was quickly becoming the star of his sexual fantasies as she got off of the elevator, purse in hand. His brow furrowed. Where was she going? Quickly, he moved to cut her off at the door. "Running away?" he asked smoothly. "I know this place is boring, but at least _you_ get to watch HBO all day."

Cameron grinned. "I'm going shopping," she told him. "You've been to two lectures today. I can go shopping and be back for dinner. I'm sure you'll skip all of the lectures between now and dinner, which means that I can make you go to two more _after_ dinner and fill the four-lecture quota set by Cuddy."

He was slightly impressed. "How do you know I've been to any this morning?"

"I know all," she said mysteriously. "That, and you're the only person here with a cane."

"Sexy, isn't it?" he drawled sardonically.

Cameron saw a moment to play on words and seized it. "It is…" she muttered with a small, playful smirk. "Makes a woman wonder if helping you walk is the only thing it's good for." With that, she turned on her heel and left the hotel.

House watched her go, slack-jawed. The score was now tied: two to two. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Cameron rounded a corner, leaving his sight. He could show her just what else his cane was good for… And he'd be showing her at dinner tonight.

As it was, he went back to his room to think. Cameron had been right; he wasn't going to any lectures if his babysitter wasn't there to make him do it. He scowled as he thought of ways to challenge Cameron. There were the obvious ones: snark, verbal sparring, and suggestive looks. He wanted something not-so-obvious. Something that would make her seriously consider the fact that he would be the best lover she'd ever had.

He smirked. Maybe his plan would move faster than he'd thought it would. If things kept on the way they were going, and if Cameron worked the way he believed she would, she'd be putty in his hands after dinner and he could skip out on two of the lectures he was supposed to go to.

When Cameron got back to the hotel a couple of hours later, House knew. He could hear her door open and shut, and he smirked slowly. Time to put the plan in action. He grabbed up his cane, moved to the adjoining door, and knocked. Cameron answered the door and raised her eyebrows in question.

"I'm hungry," House said, leaning with both hands on his cane. "Let's get dinner."

"You're a big boy," Cameron answered with a nod. "You can order your own room service."

He rolled his eyes. "But if we go down to the dining room, it's more expensive and the hospital gets to pay through the roof for making me go to this stupid conference, thereby allowing me to exact my revenge."

Cameron rolled her eyes in return. "House…"

"You've been holed up in your room all day except for when you went shopping. Come with me to dinner. It'll make all of the really old, dirty, men-doctors wish they had a hot piece of ass with them."

She frowned. "Yeah, no." She tried to shut the door, but was foiled by House's cane.

"I'll give you a dollar."

"I'll break your cane if you don't let me shut the door," Cameron threatened.

"You will not," he responded with a snort. "You're too nice to leave a cripple with no way to walk." When Cameron simply stared at him without responding, he sighed. "Please?" he asked snottily.

Cameron laughed. "That whining thing is really charming."

"It goes with the package." He stared her down. "Come with me."

Finally, she sighed and gave in. "Fine, I'll come with you. Let me put my things away."

House nodded and stood in the doorway, watching as Cameron found a place in her bag for the few things she'd bought. His plan, it seemed, was going to work, after all.

When Cameron had finished packing away her new purchases, she nodded for House to come through and they left for the dining room. They held a companionable silence all the way down and continued it until the waiter came and got their orders. Once the waiter was gone, House tapped his cane thoughtfully on the floor.

"You're thinking," Cameron stated before taking a sip of her wine.

"I'm always thinking." He stopped tapping his cane on the floor and sat back in his seat. "Why did you really agree to come with me this weekend?"

"To baby-sit," she answered automatically. "Cuddy's paying me overtime for the entire weekend. I could use the extra money." She shrugged and played with a napkin.

"Wait a minute… She's paying you extra?" House frowned. "She's not paying me anything."

Cameron grinned. "You're not working. I am."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You're working really hard watching that television. Must be hell."

"You don't even know." She set down the napkin she'd been playing with and folded her hands on the table. "What was your real reason for asking me to come this weekend? You knew I'd make you go to at least some of the lectures."

"You're prettier company than Chase or Foreman. But don't tell Chase I told you… His self esteem will drop and then where will we be?"

Cameron rewarded his joke with a small grin, and conversation ceased as their food arrived. As they ate, House thanked the heavens that he was ambidextrous. He had to be for what he planned on doing. Eating with his left hand, his right hand sneaked under the table and grabbed his cane, turning it so that the handle could run slowly up the back of Cameron's calf.

Cameron's eyes widened and she dropped her fork. She blinked, giving House an astounded look before coming back to her senses. "What are you doing?" she hissed, grabbing her fork back up with shaking hands.

"Showing you what else the cane is good for," he murmured in return.

"Not here…"

"Oh, but here is a perfect place," he told her, holding her gaze as he slipped his cane away from her calf, moving it to the inside, and inching it higher. "No one can see," he informed her with a small smirk. "The tablecloth prevents it, as does the wall on my right side."

"House…"

"Hmm?" He grazed the cane along her inner thigh, eyes darkening when she gave a soft whimper and spread her legs oh-so-slightly. "One would think you're enjoying this." He let the handle brush against her core, and she gasped, dropping her fork again.

"Stop it," she ordered him, eyes wide as she took deep, controlled breaths.

"I'll stop as soon as your body wants me to." He gauged her reaction as he pressed the cane forward, exerting just the tiniest bit of pressure.

Her nails bit into the tabletop and she somehow managed to hold his gaze. "We're in public," she gasped.

"Then I guess you'll have to be quiet," he told her smoothly, rubbing up and down and grinning when he felt the cane being pressed back toward him. "Your body isn't telling me to stop, Dr. Cameron."

Her response was a quiet moan, during which she bit her lip to keep quiet. House, on the other hand, watched her and ate with his free hand.

"You're so … damned … cool about it…" she muttered through gritted teeth, her eyes sliding closed; she was still trying to control her breathing as her body betrayed her and pushed against his cane, guiding the movements to pleasure herself.

"One of us has to be." He licked his lips and watched her subtle movements. Anyone watching would think that they were playing footsies or something equally silly. Only the two of them knew that he was using his cane to pleasure her, purposely doing so in a public place.

"House… Stop…" Her voice was breathy and her breathing was completely uneven.

"Why?" he asked curiously, pushing his cane against her again. "Doesn't it feel good?"

"Oh, God…"

He set down his fork and took her right hand in his left. "Open your eyes and look at me," he ordered.

Hesitantly, she did so, and bit her lip hard. He caught her gaze and held it as he moved the cane back and forth across her center, being sure to graze the general area of the clit. "Doesn't it feel good?" he asked again.

"Yes," she whimpered breathlessly.

"Close your legs around it," he demanded. "I can't push your chair out from the table; that would look suspicious."

She swallowed and closed her legs, holding the cane between them. When House pushed and held the handle against her, she squeezed his hand and gave a nearly inaudible whimper. "Please…" she whispered.

"Please?"

"Please … just … finish it already," she panted.

He smirked, twirling the cane to grind against her clit, and her grip on his hand tightened as she came. He watched her come down from the high, eyes clouded and breathing uneven. Her legs relaxed and he pulled his cane away, being sure that he had her attention when he ran his finger over the handle of the cane and brought it to his mouth, tasting the wetness that she'd left. She watched, slouched in her chair and still stunned from the orgasm he'd given her.

He smirked. "Tastes better than dinner," he murmured to her.

She swallowed and watched as he went back to nonchalantly eating his dinner. Once her breathing was finally back to normal, she tried to eat her own food, but it was a fruitless attempt. Her hands were shaking. "You… You planned that," she accused.

"Yep," he freely admitted.

"You… I… I can't believe…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Full sentences?"

"I can't believe I just had an orgasm in a public place," Cameron responded in a soft whisper.

He smirked. "You could have another one in a private place if you wanted," he told her. "Dinner's not so important."

She gave him a lustful look. "You're done, right?"

"No," he told her, putting his fork down. "But I can get room service later."

She stood, waiting for him and trying to keep her eyes off of his cane. There was no way in hell she'd ever be able to look at it the same way again. That thing was a sex toy now; there was no going back. They walked to the elevator side-by-side, and no one got in with them. Once the doors were closed, Cameron turned to House and pushed him against the wall. "That was damned risky," she growled at him.

"And you thought it was the hottest thing you've ever done," he accused, one arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close so that she could feel how hard he was for her.

"Yes." She pulled at his collar to bring him down to her level, capturing his lips in a hot, debilitating kiss.

His hand gripped her ass and pulled her against him, devouring her mouth as he rubbed against her. God, but this was just what he needed. A young, hot woman making out with him in an elevator after he'd given her an orgasm without touching her.

But the elevator gave a loud _ding_ to signal their arrival on the fifth floor, and the door opened, and they stumbled out.

"My room," he told her, nipping at her lower lip. He held onto her hip with one hand, the other reaching into his pocket and popping a couple of his Vicodin before shoving them back into his pocket before he nodded at her, letting her know that it was okay for him to go now.

She walked backwards, hands gripping at his lapels and steering him, guiding him back to his room with her lips hooked on his neck. Once there, she reached around him and took the keycard out of his back pocket, running it through the acceptor. They stumbled inside and she found herself pushed roughly against the door. The keycard fell, forgotten, to the floor.

House dropped his cane and placed his hands on Cameron's shoulders, holding her back as his lips dropped to her once more to plunder, to give, to show how much he needed her right now; how much the scene back in the dining room had truly affected him. He licked at her lips, tongue tangling with hers as he went to work unbuttoning the shirt that she had on.

She pushed his hands away from her, moving to push him against the wall to the right of the door, taking control once again. The two of them somehow managed to stagger their way to the bed, where House gave Cameron a shove. She landed with her arms behind her and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to be shoved around," she said, watching as he drew his shirt off.

"You say that," he responded, tossing the shirt to the side, "but all of that moaning you did when I shoved you against the door tells me otherwise."

She gave him a grin and tugged on one of his belt loops, opening her legs so that he stood between them. Her hands went to work on the snap of his jeans before pulling down the zipper, her eyes on his the entire time. "I feel like I owe you for the favor at dinner," she murmured, licking her lips and pushing his pants off of his thighs.

"There are thousands of comments about eating me that are very tempting to say," he told her with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes and nipped at the skin above his navel. "Naughty."

"Oh, I get worse," he murmured, watching as she dipped her tongue into his navel. God. _God_, but he was one hell of a lucky man.

She looked up at him with mischievous eyes, her mouth stopping its quest downward. "How much worse?" she inquired.

"Much, much worse."

With half-lidded eyes and a catlike smile, she scooted backwards on the bed, leaning back on her elbows with one knee bent, one leg straight out. "Show me?"

Oh, gladly. He nodded for her to come back to the foot of the bed, where he unfastened her jeans and pulled them off of her. He was surprised to see that she wore a very flimsy-looking thong. "Why, Dr. Cameron. I never took you for a sexy underwear type of girl."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing an emerald green, satin bra. "I usually nix the panties," she admitted freely. "But I was originally going to wear a skirt today and I never go commando if someone can see."

He smirked and ran his hand up her thigh, leaning onto the bed with his left leg. "You nix the panties when you're at work?"

She caught his hand before it reached any higher and nipped at his palm. "All the time," she told him with a seductive smirk. "And to think you never noticed."

"Oh, I'll notice now," he promised, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "I'll definitely notice from now on."

Her tongue darted out to lick at his lips, but she pulled away before he could actually catch her for a kiss. When he gave her a questioning look, she simply grinned at him and placed a kiss on his shoulder before giving it a sharp nip. "You smell delicious."

"You taste delicious." He had to regain control of this situation. Why? Because he knew he could, that's why. "Matter of fact … I'd like a better taste," he murmured, lowering his head to drop kisses along her neck. His hands went to her hips and he rolled so that she straddled him. "Panties off," he ordered roughly.

To his surprise, and great satisfaction, she stood and bent over, slowly working the thong down her legs. This was far better than any strip show. When she settled back onto his stomach, she was leaning forward slightly and looked almost like a puppy waiting for orders. No … not a puppy. But something else…

He chuckled and put a finger beneath her chin to bring her gaze to his. "Keep the bra on," he told her, lying back and studying her. "There's something erotic about it."

She smirked and moved up his body, leaning down to place a teasing kiss on his lips. "I thought you wanted a taste," she reminded him.

"I do." His hands attached to her hips and he pushed himself lower on the bed so that his face was aligned with her center. "Ever done this before?" he asked conversationally.

She laughed lightly. "Not like thi- _Jesus_!" Her hand flew forward to grip the headboard. House hadn't even given her time to finish her thought before he ran his tongue along her entrance. She gasped when he twirled his tongue inside of her, and her other hand flew to the headboard. "House…"

He pulled away from her and licked his lips. "Greg," he told her simply before delving into her once more. He wouldn't give her a chance to think; refused to do so. And so he sucked at her clit, flicked his tongue over it, brought her to the brink. But he wouldn't let her go over.

He pulled away once more and looked at her, waiting for her to stop panting and look at him in return. Her response to him made him smirk.

"You had better not be done," she said through gritted teeth, head hanging down between her outstretched arms.

"Ooh, feisty." He moved so that she was straddling his stomach once more. "You seem frustrated." He was surprised when she crushed her lips to his, pulling vigorously at his pants to get them off of him. She managed to grab his boxers along with his pants and wrapped her hand around him once he was free, pulling a moan out of him.

She licked a line down his neck. "Hope you weren't expecting to top tonight."

His eyes slid closed and he licked his lips. "Know what? Have your wicked way with me. It won't change the fact that I made you come in front of a roomful of people."

"Bet I can make you scream my name," she murmured, straddling his stomach and scraping her nails over his nipples.

"Bet you'll scream mine in the process."

"More than likely." She nipped at his collarbone, making her way down his body. "But all that matters is that you scream mine first."

House smirked. He'd never seen this dominant side of Cameron, and he couldn't complain that she'd decided to come out to play now, of all times. He took in a quick breath when she flicked her tongue over the tip of him, gaze lowering to hers to find one sexy-looking immunologist between his legs. "You don't have to do that," he told her through clenched teeth.

She smirked up at him, resting between his thighs and stroking him. "Would you prefer I didn't?" she asked curiously.

"I would _prefer_ you bring your hot little ass back up here so that I can fuck you."

"You're so demanding," she replied lightly, stroking the insides of his thighs with light caresses. "You love to be in control." It wasn't a question, but a statement; she knew House preferred control. She just wanted to take it away from him. With that thought, she lowered her head, pulled her hair back, made sure she had his full attention, and wrapped her lips around his swollen cock.

He groaned and watched her as she pleasured him. There was nothing more erotic than watching your lover as they worked, he decided, cursing when she lightly scraped her teeth along him and pulled away. "You're pretty good at that," he admitted, taking hold of her hands and pulling her up to him.

"I'm pretty good at a lot of things." She reached down and took hold of him, guiding him inside at an agonizingly slow pace. As she lowered herself, she moaned, hands resting on his stomach to support herself.

House finally realized that she'd ditched the bra; when did that happen? Better yet, who cared? He growled low in his throat, bucking his hips up to hers, causing her to cry out. He smirked and placed his hands on her hips, holding her still as he did it again. She gasped and dropped her head forward, and he smirked. "Do you like that?" he asked as casually as he could muster.

The only word she could manage to push out was an expletive, which made House grin predatorily. "Fuck?" he responded to her exclamation. "Yes. Now." He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down roughly, seizing her mouth in a heated kiss.

She couldn't let him have all of the control… That wasn't fair to her one bit. It also wasn't fair to him. Giving up control could be an absolutely wonderful experience. She sighed into the kiss and held her hips still to frustrate him. And oh, but was he getting frustrated. She could feel him trying to move, but she pinned him down, refusing to allow it.

He pulled his lips away from her. "_Move_," he demanded.

"No," she sighed calmly, taking his earlobe between her teeth and tugging lightly.

He grabbed her arms and attempted to roll them over, but was thwarted when she grabbed the headboard.

"_I_ get control," she growled, tightening her muscles around him, delighting when she heard him moan. She flicked her tongue along the shell of his ear and nipped at his neck, moving slowly. It felt so damned good… "Tell me," she panted, keeping her movements controlled and thanking God that she had strong abdominals. "Tell me how much you like it."

He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on her hips, sure to leave bruises from his fingers pressing into her delicate skin. "Forget it, babe," he muttered. "You can control the situation, but-" He cut himself off with an expletive when she raised herself and slammed down hard on him.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Bitch." It was a compliment. He reached up and grabbed her hands off of the headboard, holding onto them as he flipped them so that he was on top, pinning her to the bed. "I do the leading," he murmured, pulling back and pushing into her slowly. He caught her lips in a slow, leisurely kiss and caressed her knees. His right leg was screaming at him; it was time to switch things up. "How flexible are you?"

"Very," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing into his kisses. "Why?"

He gave her a mischievous smirk and used his left leg as support, moving her legs so that one was thrown over his shoulder and the other was bent toward her chest. And then … he moved.

"Sweet Jesus," Cameron breathed out, her nails digging into his back. Her eyes flew to his and narrowed. "Harder," she demanded.

"I did say I wanted to fuck you." He leaned down to capture her lips before moving inside of her. She moaned and gasped as he pressed into her, hard, fast, unforgiving. She chanted his name, alternating between 'House' and 'Greg' and something completely unintelligible.

She tried to remind herself that she was supposed to be the one in control, here. She wanted _him_ to scream _her_ name, damn it. Though she couldn't really complain that he was in control here. It seemed to work best… "Oh, God," she moaned, arching her hips to meet his. "House… Greg. Christ."

He smirked and stopped moving altogether. She whimpered and opened her eyes. "Why are you stopping?" she asked breathlessly.

"I thought you could use the rest," he said, nipping at her neck. "You seemed disoriented."

She moaned and knocked his left leg out from under him, rolling them so that she topped. "My turn." She grabbed his arms and pinned them to his side, riding him mercilessly. Her head dropped back and she let out a low, long sound of pleasure.

Hearing her, watching her, being _inside_ of her… It sent him over the edge, and Cameron had been almost right; he shouted her name, but didn't scream it. She, on the other hand? She came loudly, his name falling off of her lips like a prayer.

Breathlessly, she collapsed on top of him. He closed his eyes, trying to regain any of his senses. All he could think of right now was Cameron, and how deliciously hot the young doctor was. And how good she was in bed. And how much he really just wanted to go a few more rounds with her. Soon, his mind wandered and he smirked. His office would be a great place for a rendezvous… She could call in sick and hide under his desk…

Cameron finally shifted and gave a soft sigh. "…Damn."

He caressed her hip, where a bruise was already forming. "Damn is right."

"We should do that again."

He chuckled. "Give me at least thirty minutes. I'm not as young as I used to be."

She nuzzled his neck before rolling off of him delicately, lying on his left side. "You're going to miss your other two speeches today."

"I'm so disappointed."

A cell phone rang, and both of them frowned. Their phones were identical, and had managed to end up right next to each other when they'd torn each other's clothes off. They exchanged a curious look.

"You should answer it," House said. "And hand me my pills."

"I don't know if it's your phone or mine," she grumbled, crawling to the end of the bed and grabbed the ringing phone, giving House a marvelous view of her naked body. She grabbed his pants, took the pills out of them, tossed them to House, and then checked the phone. The display said that it was Cuddy calling, which didn't help; she was either calling to check in with Cameron or to double check on House. With a sigh, Cameron opened the phone. "Cameron."

"Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy's voice came through, confused. "I dialed House's number."

"Oh… Our … cell phones must have gotten mixed up…"

"Uh … huh… And how did this happen?"

Cameron turned to House and gave him a panicked look. She couldn't lie to Cuddy! The woman would know. It was inevitable.

"Dr. Cameron," Cuddy said strongly. "Why do you have House's phone?"

"He … left it in my room," she said, watching as House smirked.

"And what was he doing in your room?" House whispered, knowing what Cuddy would say.

Sure enough… "What the hell was he doing in your room?"

"I…"

House grabbed the phone. "Cuddy?"

Cuddy's voice came through, sharp and angry. "Why the hell are you in Cameron's room? You should be at a speech right about now."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll go to six tomorrow instead of four."

"Six? You've missed _two_ today?"

"Not yet. But since I plan on screwing Cameron on the floor and in the shower before the night's over, I think I'm going to have to miss two. I'm willing to make the sacrifice."

Cuddy was deadly quiet and Cameron's eyes were wide. "You're serious, aren't you?" Cuddy asked slowly.

"Completely."

"For the love… Use a condom." Cuddy hung up her phone, and House hung up his, smirking at Cameron.

"The boss approves, apparently."

Cameron covered her face and laughed. "You told her. You just … came right out and said it."

"I had to give a reason to miss two more presentations." He reached out and tugged on her hand to get her to come and lie back down next to him. "And I had to tell the truth."

She grinned and curled into his side. "The floor and the shower?"

"The shower will be a challenge, but I think we can do it. We're smart."

"Mmm. You still have to go to presentations tomorrow."

"Shhh… Don't spoil my good mood right now." He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

"So…"

She wanted to talk. House should have known. He cracked an eye open. "Yes?"

"This… What does this make us?"

"Adults?"

"House."

He rolled his eyes and seriously considered the question for a few moments. "This makes us … more than colleagues."

"Obviously," Cameron snorted.

He poked her side. "I don't like labels." He frowned and chose his words carefully. "If you were to sleep with another man… I would be jealous. Whether that makes us lovers, partners, whatever-the-fuck, I don't know. All I know is that if I catch a man leering at you, my cane will become a permanent part of his ass."

Cameron grinned. That was good enough for her.


End file.
